


In The Family

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And Dave has to watch, Awkward Boners, Illustrated, John loves his Daddy, M/M, Mafiastuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has been called into the boss’ office, probably to be reprimanded on his piss poor job on the last assignment. He’s confronted by a rather compromising scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Family

Dave stood in front of the big wooden door to his boss’s office. It was far more ornate than it needed to be, but when one has all the money and power in the world, they tend to splurge on silly things. He traced one of the loops in the carving before knocking against it. The deep, hollow knock echoed down the hallway. He stood idle for a moment, one hand jammed into his pocket, the other still hovering over the door. He debated knocking again.  
  
Maybe the boss wasn’t even in. He had called him down, but Dave had been caught up in getting cleaned up after… an assignment, and was running a little behind. Maybe the boss stepped out for some air and that’s why he wasn’t answering. Maybe-  
  
“Come in Dave.”  
  
Dave had half turned from the door, but the sound of the deep command from the other side made him stop. He’d be lying if he said the boss wasn’t an intimidating man. As the head of the largest crime syndicate in the country, he was not to be trifled with. He was strong, powerful, and handsome, a deadly handful of combinations.  
  
Dave’s hand was shaking a little as it hovered over the knob. He perked up his composure, throwing on the guise he used for work and opened the door. Strider seriousness.  
  
It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness in the room, which was augmented by the shades he wore. While they adjusted, he was greeted with a measured, deep moan and soft, higher gasps. The lamp on the desk cast deep shadows across the room. When he finally adjusted, the scene before him was… a little shocking.  
  
A slender male figure perched on the boss’ lap, arms wrapped around his neck, rocking down into his hips with fervor. Dave swallowed hard, rooted to the spot. The elder’s gaze over the one in his lap told him that if he moved, he’d be in more trouble than he could ever imagine. All he could do was stand there and watch. It was almost as if his boss could see him through the shades.  
  
Papa Egbert rolled his hips up, his eyes never leaving Dave’s, eyes half lidded but stern. The figure in his lap whined, trembling in his grip. The boss, shifted him a bit, leaning him back against the desk. The younger man had his eyes jammed shut, too lost in the moment to even notice Dave standing in the room with them. The round face that lulled back was just the icing on the top of this cake.  
  
John Egbert, the boss’ son, perched on his lap like the best looking trophy a man could get. Papa ran a hand down his chest, grabbing the hard cock between them. The other hand was carding through his thin hair. John’s breath hitched, his thighs clamping down around his father’s legs tightly. A pitiful moan followed and with the way John moved, Dave could see he wasn’t far from the edge.

 

John’s fingers dug into the arm of the chair, the boss’s expert hands pulling expert strokes across his dick. And then it was all over. John’s back arched, let out a keening moan and spent himself across his chest. Papa Egbert was only a few thrusts after, a hiss of breath through his teeth, holding John’s hips firmly. Panting turned into heavy breathing that smoothed out all together. Eventually John sat forward, a hand on his father’s shoulder. The boss brushed a lock of hair out of his face before brushing a kiss across his forehead and patting his hip.

“Go get cleaned up. Don’t make a mess of my bathroom this time, mm?”

John took a deep before mumbling something in his father’s ear and climbing off his lap and skittering off to the bathroom. He’d never even noticed Dave standing there. The elder cleaned up with a handkerchief embroidered with his initials. Classy. Dave shifted uncomfortably, hoping the dress pants would hide the raging hard-on. It was kind of hard NOT to be aroused by such a display.

“I commend you on your ability to keep your emotions in check, Master Strider. You stood there without saying a word. You didn’t even question it. It is a good quality to have in this line of work. Never question the actions of your superiors.”

The blonde was silent. He knew the boss had more to say and was biding his time, drawing it out. He opened the desk drawer and pulled out a cigar. He lit the end with a lighter dug out of his coat pocket and the elder righted his hat. His pants were still pooled around his ankles. His elbows on the armrests, his fingers bridged in front of him.

“I suggest you maintain that quality. The next time you question an order will be the last. Do I make myself clear, Master Strider?”

Dave waited a moment, listening to the rush of water from the bathroom, his eyes focused on the cherry of the cigar. The smoke burned his throat. He swallowed hard and gave a single curt nod.

“Good boy. Now, get going. Your brother has another assignment for you.”

“Yes sir.”

“Oh, and Dave?” He nodded, taking the cigar from his mouth to tap it into the tray on the desk.

“Yes?”

“I’d suggest taking care of that… problem before you leave. You don’t need things like that distracting you from your work.” He quirked an eyebrow, dark eyes slowly losing their edge of lust.

Dave was out the door and halfway down the hallway before he took another breath. He leaned against the wall, drawing in a staggered sigh. He ran a hand through his hair before trying to find some semblance of dignity and composure. He opened the door to the room he and his brother shared. Dirk was sitting at the desk. Dave closed the door behind him slowly.

Dirk let out a small laugh and asked, “The boss show you his favorite little toy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by FastPuck's post, here: http://fastpuck.tumblr.com/post/29955525382/papa-egberts-power-plays-cut-to-the-bone


End file.
